Two Hot Chicks
by lookslikeajobforthewinchesters
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is quite proud of his horny ways. He's in for quite a ride when he walks in on his brother's wife and his best friend's wife in a passionate embrace. He decides it's to best get a free show before things get really out of hand! Repost.


Jasper Whitlock was not blind to himself – he knew exactly what kind of horny bastard he was. He was one hundred percent at peace with the fact. He held no false perceptions of the fact that he was a dirty, horny, chauvinistic pig with some serious kink on the side. Sure, he loved Alice with his whole heart, but there were just some things a man couldn't manage to ignore.

Like the tasty scene being painted by Isabella Cullen and Charlotte Whitlock as they sucked face passionately on the white living room couch. He'd been strolling by innocently (he'd heard twin moans of pleasure – _female_ pleasure – and decided to investigate) when he'd happened upon the glorious sight of two hot chicks making out on a couch. _Whatever should I do?_ he wondered, plopping down on the chair across the room from them.

Bella was clearly the shy one, he observed as he unzipped his jeans. Char was going bananas on Bella's tits, but Edward's little wife was making her signature blushing face – even though it would never show colour again, she still made the scrunch-nosed face that went with the red. Char buried her face in Bella's rather impressive cleavage and bit down. Bella made the sexiest little moan Jasper had heard in his whole hundred and sixty-six years, which he took as a cue to remove his cock from his underwear.

As Bella's shyness lost to Char's unbearable hotness, the newest Cullen reached around and grabbed Char's ass with both hands. She squeezed, hard, and Char moaned and gasped. Jasper stroked his dick as he watched them lock lips for the first time since he walked in, grinning as Bella expertly slipped her tongue into Char's waiting mouth.

"Char," Bella breathed against her partner's lips. "Char, I need you. I need more. Please…"

Charlotte was never one to disappoint and she proved it when her hand disappeared up Bella's teal sundress. Bella let loose the smoothest sounding 'Ooh' that Jasper had ever witnessed, even in porn. She was giving those porn stars a run for their money with her moaning and panting and taking the Lord's name in vain. She ripped the sleeves of Charlotte's yellow cap-sleeved polka-dot number that was making Jasper feel like a might be living in a flashback or a Quaker Oats commercial and proceeded to devour his best friend's mate.

This was starting to get a little awkward for Jasper because he'd just clued into the fact that Edward and Peter might consider this cheating and that he was condoning it. Now, he was without a doubt condoning whatever it was that Bella was doing with her tongue to make Char beg like that, but he was relatively certain Peter could take him in a fight if he had Edward on his side to feed him Jasper's every retaliation. This thought made him pause for a second, eye the black heels that were now digging into Bella's ass, shrug in a distinctly who-the-fuck-cares fashion, and keep on whacking off.

"Oh, baby, yes," Char panted into Bella's ear, sucking her earlobe between her teeth. "Ooh…"

"Char, you'll break those heels if you keep doing that," Bella warned between sucking on Char's left and right nipple. Char kicked off the heels and one of them hit Jasper's shoulder, but he continued tugging on his cock. He was thoroughly enjoying the display and paused for a moment to just watch the occurrence of what he was sure was Bella's first time kissing a pussy.

She did it hesitantly at first and Jasper giggled internally at his inner monologue telling him she was 'testing the waters' before diving in. And, boy, did she dive. She gripped Char's hips tightly, wrapping her arms around each of the blonde's legs and holding her lower torso forcefully to her face. She moaned and sucked and made sexy slurping sounds when Char came once, then twice. Still, she didn't let up, even though Char's screams were reaching sonic boom levels and Jasper was sitting on the couch beating off furiously.

"Baby, oh," Char gasped, clutching Bella's hair in her hands and her head with her thighs. She rolled to the side a little, trying to escape. "Baby, let go, it's sensitive – I can't take it anymore!"

Bella came up for air she didn't need and planted a passionate kiss on Charlotte's mouth. Char's hand was between Bella's legs, swirling around her clit quickly. Jasper was nearing the breaking point and he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch two hot girls give each other orgasms before he inevitably blew his load like a fourteen year old boy.

Char then did something that was nearly his pervy undoing. She dipped her hand inside her abnormally large purse – Char was small, so she liked big things, which Peter was very smug about – and pulled out a dildo. Then she pulled out some sort of harness and slipped it on like underwear. Jasper's jaw dropped and his fist moved faster when he realized this was a strap-on cock and Char was going to fuck Bella with it. He grinned like the sick bastard he was.

Char twisted the pink cock onto her harness and lay Bella down on the couch, kissing her mouth soundly and then moving slowly down her body to tug each nipple with her teeth before licking them gently. Then she moved back up and buried her face in Bella's chocolate waves and inhaled deeply as she breathed in her scent. She sank her fake dick into Bella slowly, gently, and for the first time since he walked in, Jasper felt like an asshole for intruding on their moment.

He didn't relinquish his hold on his dick, however.

Char made love to Bella slowly. They kissed and whispered things too quiet for Jasper to pick up. They ran their fingers through each other's hair. Bella smoothed her hands down Char's back from shoulder's to the cleft of her ass. Char pressed herself as closely as possible to her lover and flattened soft kisses on the column of her throat.

When Bella came, whimpering softly, Char moved a few more times inside her and pulled out. She shredded the sex toy from her body and scrambled into the pace Bella created between her arm and her torso. The cuddled together and Jasper came all over his hand as he watched Char look up at Bella like she looked at Peter. Bella looked down at Char like she looked at Edward.

Jasper felt like an asshole again.

He stood up, zipping his pants. Both girls turned and stared at him with wide eyes like they'd just noticed him now.

"How long have you been here?" Bella shrieked, grabbing her torn dress and coving as much of Charlotte as was possible. It had been a scrap of a thing to begin with. Jasper smirked a little, but mostly he smiled at them honestly.

"Since the kissing," he admitted. Char was giving him a withering look and Bella was still struggling to keep Char protected from his prying eyes. "At first I thought it was hot, but then I realized it was cute."

"What?" Char looked at him, struck dumb. She'd been best friends with Jasper Whitlock, Major Perv since the dawn of her war-free existence. Not once had he uttered the word _cute_.

"Well, you know," he shrugged, more embarrassed by the thought of being 'soft' than the thought of being a peeping tom. "You guys were really…nice together."

Gold and scarlet eyes gaped at him.

"I love Charlotte," Bella said in a small voice, looking away. Charlotte's face turned away from Jasper to stare at Bella. She bit her lip, containing a hopeful little smile. "I do. Char, I love you. Sorry. I know it was supposed to be no strings –"

"Don't say sorry," Char whispered. "I love you, Bella. So much."

She leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Bella's lips and they both smiled as they pulled apart.

"Do you want me forever?"

"Yeah," Char said. Her scarlet eyes brightened. "Let's run away!"

"But…" Bella looked up at Jasper again, frowning. "I can't, Char, I can't leave my family behind. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme…I love them, too."

Char sighed. "Okay. Jasper you can't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jasper promised. He shrugged again and said, "I don't think anyone would care. Edward's been sucking Pete's dick for the past fifty years, so I don't think they can judge."

Both girls' jaws dropped.

"Peter has been sleeping with Edward for fifty years?" Charlotte exclaimed. "I thought he was a virgin!"

"Peter?"

"Edward!"

"Oh," Jasper said nonchalantly. "He was, before Bella. I never said they were fucking, they've just been enjoying some mutual masturbation and exchanging blow jobs."

"Yes, _just_," Bella said in wonderment. "Are they, like, together?"

"Dunno. My guess is they will be soon, if you two are."

Bella looked back to Charlotte with a glimmer of hope in her eyes and pulled her lover closer to her side. They were both still gloriously naked, but the part that was making Jasper feel awkward was the way they looked into each other's eyes and had a whole conversation without words.

"Jasper," Char said softly, touching Bella's cheek reverently. "Tell whoever the fuck you want."

And she pressed her lips to Bella's in the most sincere kiss the world had ever witnessed. Jasper walked out of the room, greeted the family returning from a hunting trip, and waved to Peter.

"Hey, Pete, good news," he said. "Bella and Char are lesbians now, so you and Edward can go ahead and get the butt-virginity over with."

Peter stared at him. He was likely processing the message that his wife and his gay lover's wife were in a gay relationship of their own. And probably deciding how exactly he felt about that. Edward walked in and assessed the situation through mind-reading. Then he grabbed Peter's hair and slammed their lips together hungrily.

"I love you," Edward told Peter almost violently. Peter grinned like the hilarious bastard he thought he was and mussed Edward's hair. _Now we know why it's always so fucking scruffy_, Jasper thought.

"You're alright, I guess," he said teasingly. Edward glared and Peter laughed. "Okay, so I love you, too. Now get your ass upstairs."

They flew off to Edward's bedroom and Jasper went in search of Alice, thinking it was pretty cool that he could walk in on two hot chicks making out and walk out of it with a whole new family dynamic.

He shrugged, thinking about Bella's head between Char's legs. He grinned and palmed his cock, opening the door of his Bugatti Veyron to find his beautiful wife spread naked before him.

"How did you know?" he chuckled, dropping his pants. Alice grinned.

"Oh, honey, I know _everything_."


End file.
